


Blessed

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Derek and Bonnie have a son together, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it literally cannot get any cuter than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: This thought popped into my head. Here's a little one-shot for ya. I can't help it. I have Berek fever.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, OR THE CHARACTERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

I watched Bonnie, as she tucked our son into bed. I have never seen anything so beautiful. It's not just that she's such a selfless, loving person. It's more than that. She's an incredible wife and mother. Every time I look at her, she takes my breath away. I can't believe how blessed I am.

She looked over at me and smiled, as she started reading Seth his bedtime story. Her voice is so animated. You can feel how much she loves our son from here. I wouldn't change this for anything in the world.

After most of my family died in the fire, I never thought that I would ever be at peace again. I was wrong. I never thought I would ever have anything that even slightly resembled a normal family. I've never been so happy to be proven wrong.

The moment I met Bonnie, I just knew. I knew that there would never be anyone else for me. She lit up my life and gave me a purpose to do better – to be a better man. She changed my life that day and to this day, I'm not sure that she knows how much. She found something to love inside of me, when I couldn't even love myself. She gave me hope and she gave me love. She gave me family. She taught me how to love again.

She finished the story and kissed our son goodnight. I joined her and wished him goodnight. He beamed up at us and I bent down to hug him and kiss his forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, before starting to fall asleep.

"We love you." We echoed in unison. We left the room and shut the door behind us.

"You're staring." She mused, as she looked up at me. I smiled at her sheepishly.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"I'm nowhere near as beautiful, as you think I am." She rolled her eyes. I shook my head and caressed the side of her face.

"You're perfect."


End file.
